escapismfandomcom-20200213-history
Annihilate all escapism
just about everyone enjoys some particular music. Some like classical. Some like jazz. Some like weird things that you could hesitate to sometimes call music.; P And, what is it generates people do this particular? Well, as real people, we have a ought to experience art. Music we can experience the artist's look at of reality, in a way that we can expertise perceptually, as as an alternative to having to do it right philosophically. We can listen to some music, and that section of music can express more to people than listening through numerous hours of classes. Just in how a simplest things can be done in tunes... it can always be so eloquent. It could convey things the fact that we've felt for too long, but that we didn't discover how to express. It's by doing this of connecting with this own beliefs. And also, to that stop, it is breathtaking... as all artwork can, and should really, be. But, like everthing else, it can be taken as an dodge. Anything can double as an break free of: music, movies, TELLY, socializing, sex, sporting activities, even work. Every one of these can be escapes. When someone uses music just to comfort themselves, when they should be doing something they know is significant, it allows the criminals to escape from truthfulness... to avoid experiencing the things they should be face. And in the long run, if they're possibly not facing the things they have to face, then there can be issues in ones own life that they're pretending don't can be found... and by pretending some people don't exist that they'll vanish somehow. Whatever will happen, the song draws to a close... the issue hasn't already been fixed. So the one option is helping put on another track. It's no distinct from the drug addict, who injects themself with heroine... except that it's merely takes a simple different form and perhaps not as literally damaging, but just as psychologically damaging. Escapism will provide us comfort. It's therefore seductive in their power. It draws us in, it also makes us any mockery of all sorts of things we've stood to get. It destroys this potential... Four wheels inside the shape of a fabulous 1954 Ford Prefect came up next but by means of mates with much better wheels I for a second time drove south for the Costas in Spain and came near to working a beach front bar but that appeared to be captivity - not really escapism. Captivity materialized, in the version of articles to an organisation of Chartered Accountants just for 5 years through only short vacations and weekends to manage my need to flee but after all the articles ended, a moment of adventure been seen in, only to turn out to be throttled by task commitments and employers who couldn't appreciate the further week tagged about the allowable holiday allotment, but jobs were easy then though and so WE moved on a couple of times. Escape To America beckoned to the wannabe cowboy together with country and developed fan so plans were which is designed to emigrate to Nova scotia. Nix any escaped, Eradicate all escaped, Annihilate any and all escap